1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heater for butter and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,015, to Jankowski, to provide a bracer and support for a flat pie plate with a central cylindrical threaded portion for retention in a threaded bore at the top end of the base portion, and to provide, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a fixed support for a candle in the interior of the base. The rate of combustion is intended to be controlled by variation in alignment of openings at the top, the openings in closed position serving to extinguish the candle.
Torgerson, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,628, shows a baby bottle steam heater in which the bottle is supported in a insulated water receptacle having a top closure separable for access to the interior. The receptable is supported on legs which carry a fixed shelf 16 on which a heat source or burner, preferably a can of inflammable material, is supported.
Kobler, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,418, shows a plate warmer for a plurality of stacks of plates, a candle being provided for each stack and being capable of vertical height adjustment by turning a turn button to actuate a bar and candle supporting sockets.
Rickenbacher, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,410, shows a heating device in which a candle is employed carried at a fixed location in a bowl-shaped body having air apertures to admit air to the interior and with a top grill plate for supporting pans or other receptacles, the plate being at a fixed location in one form of the invention and being capable of height adjustment with respect to the candle in another embodiment.
The food heating devices referred to above lack the simplicity of construction of the heater of the present invention, do not provide comparable adjustability of the heating element with respect to the receptacle to be heated, do not have handles for movement of the heater to any desired location without likelihood of burning the fingers, and lack the attractiveness of appearance of the present heater.